


Blue (Full) Moon

by MakeAStriderSmile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Intoxicated Roxy, M/M, Sweet children, Yeah I mean it's christmas and theres eggnog and i am writing this at 1AM christmas morning, forgive the trope, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStriderSmile/pseuds/MakeAStriderSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider is absolutely baffled by one thing in his life.</p>
<p>Why does Jake English deck out his house in exclusively blue Christmas lights?</p>
<p>((based on me looking at christmas lights on christmas eve night and finding a house decked out all in blue with my sisters))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue (Full) Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my most amazing sister, Kyla. I know she loves Dirkjake, and I will absolutely indulge her as I have not bought her a birthday present yet and need to provide something.
> 
> Happy Birthday/Christmas, you nootlord. Enjoy your way too short Dirkjake fluff.

There was a man, by the name of Dirk Strider, who had a problem.

Well, not a problem, so much as a conundrum he couldn’t solve, which was the worst kind of problem for him.

 

For four years now, Dirk had been living in the snowy suburbs of Washington to stay in close contact with his good friend Jane Crocker. They lived together in a roomy 2-bedroom home, and were quite content co-habitating. But every Christmas, that little conundrum reared its beautiful head.

 

The conundrum was a man by the name of Jacob English, Jake for short, a delightful Englishman that Dirk had been flirting with for nearly a year and a half. He had been living there for 7 years now, with his good friend Roxy Lalonde, ever since he had moved from England to America to visit them. And every year, he decked his house, coincidentally, the one directly across from Dirk’s own, with Christmas lights. And they were a piercing blue. All of them, some shade of blue.

 

It had been quirky the first year, confusing the second year, bugging Dirk the third year, and this year, he had to get answers. He just had to. He was fucking dying to know why Jake and his quirky roommate swathed themselves in cerulean.

 

And so, on Christmas Eve, snow piling up, Dirk, bundled in the most gaudy rainbow jacket his older brother could rustle up for him, an orange scarf, obscenely tight jeans and snow boots, along with his everpresent shades and a beanie, stomped out of his home, Jane watching him amusedly from the front window, spooning marshmallows into her cocoa, and across to Jake and Roxy’s home, knocking on the door. Roxy answered, and it was clear they had been up to a bit of drinking, leaning heavily on the doorframe and smirking with black-painted lips, her almost obnoxiously fake but not actually fake pink eyes twinkling with holiday mirth.

 

“Weeelll, well, well, welllllll… Dorky.” They grin. “Dick. Dock. Dirrrrk. What brings you hair to my bundle abode?? Bumble. Hundle. Humble. Here. Haha.” He just frowns at them, quite unamused by the whole situation. 

 

“Are you the one always puttin’ up all these Christmas lights? Or is that the boy wonder?” After all these years, Dirk still hadn’t rid himself of the thick cliched Texas twang that saturated his words.

 

“Boy wonder isss definigly. Defi- Def- Definitely, yes. Yes. He does the lights.” Roxy seems so proud to have pronounced the word right, and he nearly claps for them.

 

“Can you go and get him, then?” He asks tersely, feeling shivers start to run through his body.

 

“Can’t ya come in for a lil bit? Have some eggnod. Nag. Nog. Nice.”

 

“Sorry, Rox, I’ve got a girl waitin’ at home for me, I just wanted to have a chat about the lights.”

 

“Aw. Alrigh’. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeyyyyyy!” They suddenly holler, and he can just hear the clomping of feet as Jake comes running, nearly toppling Roxy over as he settles in the doorway, bouncing like an overexcited puppy. Jeez, he must have had some sugar tonight.

 

“Yes, Roxy, my dear compatriot? Oh! Mr. Strider! What a delight! I had wondered if I would be able to take a gander upon that perky blonde head of yours on this most auspicious of days!” Christ, he just went on and on. Jake just keeps on smiling, his buckteeth peeking over his full bottom lip, his green eyes glittering behind his thick glasses, his almost perpetually windblown black hair just as inviting to Dirk’s fingers as ever.

 

God damn, he needed to stop having these thoughts.

 

“I had a question for ya, Mr. English. I was wonderin’, and don’t take it personally, but what the absolute fuck is up with your Christmas lights?”

 

Jake blinks at that, clearly stunned, before bursting into guffaws. It’s a little unattractive, but Dirk lives with it.

“Oh, my chap, my boy. Let me involve you in my secret agenda. Shuffle back, Roxy dear, not for your prying ears.” Roxy whines but heads off into the kitchen, presumably for more eggnog.

 

Once Dirk is just left with Jake, Jake gives him a beaming grin and leads him outside into the blue glow of the front yard, the glimmering wet snow almost resembling some kind of blue diamond, reminding Dirk of Jane’s eyes a little.

 

Once they’re out there, Jake looking totally unbothered by the cold, just in a sweater that says ‘On the naughty list and proud of it’ and a pair of denim shorts that are far too short and tight for their own good, along with thick clunky boots, the bespectacled boy leans in and whispers into Dirk’s ear, his thick British accent making the other want to shiver, “It’s so that people look like Na’vi when they walk past the house.”

 

...What.

What the actual shit. What.

 

“You’re… kiddin’, right, Jake?” Dirk asks incredulously.

 

“Oh, absolutely not! Avatar was a cinematic masterpiece and I have been trying to make myself an avatar much like Jake Sully, my idol.” Jake sounds entirely serious and it’s kind of weird.

 

“So you bathe your house and everyone else in blue.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“....How good do I look in blue, then?” Dirk can’t help but ask, lowering his shades to bat his eyelashes at Jake, his piercing orange eyes nearly glowing under the blue light.

 

“Almost as gorgeous as Neytiri herself, Mr. Strider.” Jake murmurs back, managing to sound entirely sincere and entirely dorky.

 

“Well. Does that earn me a Christmas miracle, then? Measurin’ up to your Neytiri in some way?”

 

“What kind of a miracle?”

 

“A kiss, clearly, Jake. Get with the program here.”

 

“I- Um. I… okay. Sure! Why not. I forgot to get you a present anyway. So this can work.”

 

“I wasn’t expectin’ a present, you’ve never remembered, four years straight an’ you’ve never remembered. Just gimme the smooch and we’re set for the four years you missed.” 

 

“Just give me a moment to warm up, haha. I will be right with you.” Jake turns, presumably to ‘warm up’ or whatever, and after nearly two minutes, turns back round, dark cheeks flushed red, eyes bright as he stepped close. “So. Just a kiss?”

 

“W-well, if anythin’ comes up, I’m not exactly opposed to it.” Dirk replies, suddenly a little nervous. Sure, he’d kissed a few guys before. (Even his cousin, Hal, once. Don’t ask him about it, don’t ask either of them about it. It was an awkward, interesting, amazing week.) But this was different, this was the guy he’d been lowkey flirting with for so long now. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, love.” He grins, tugging Dirk in by the scarf so their noses are nearly touching, and Dirk wraps his arms around Jake’s neck instinctively to keep balanced. They’re face to face, shades to unexplainably thick prescription glasses.

 

And then Jake closes the gap, almost eagerly, and the kiss is a go, kiss engaged, holy fuck.

 

They’re really doing this. 

They’re… making this hapen, even.

 

What a Christmas miracle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and happy holidays to everyone out there!
> 
> If you'd like to ever see the shit I get up to, check out my RP blogs on tumblr, the ones I'm actually active on, at onlytenpercentrobot (A kidswap Hal Lalonde that is pretty much my baby) and buffmovieman (A Jake English blog that I'm trying to kick off, so if you're an RP blog in the Homestuck fandom and want to fuck around with him, feel free.)
> 
> I hope you all have a brilliant day and an even better New Year (If I don't post before that anyway) <3


End file.
